Paloma Mensajera
by Crimela
Summary: Una nueva misión que implica un mensaje sobre Sasuke para Sakura. Por capricho de la quinta, neji será la paloma mensajera... oneshot... NEJISAKUleve


Hola!!

Les presento otro oneshot de nejisaku. Éste me gusta bastante, hay partes que me salieron de lo más profundo de eso que llaman corazón...

Espero que les guste!!

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

No acostumbraba a hacer ese tipo de cosas. No entendía por qué rayos Tsunade lo había enviado a él, futuro heredero de su clan (claro si sus dos primas rechazaban el puesto), a hacer ese tipo de tareas, cuando habían otros para hacerlo.

Un gennin podría hacerlo. Ni siquiera se necesitaba de un ninja, un simple misceláneo podía hacerlo, sin tener ningún tipo de problemas.

Pero no, el destino, una vez más, se mostraba en su contra.

Desperdiciaba su tiempo, su valioso tiempo. Podría estar entrenando, meditando, perfeccionando o creando alguna técnica. Caminaba despacio, para qué hacerlo rápido?, si no tenía ganas de llegar. Inmerso en sus pensamientos, el joven Hyuga avanzaba a través del mercado de Konoha.

Un Hyuga fuera de su inmensa mansión, caminando como un simple mortal por las calles, no era algo que se viera todos los días, por lo que todos y cada uno de los muchos aldeanos de la Villa lo veían con los ojos muy abiertos.

Por cosas del destino, las miradas, que más que furtivas eran indiscretas, los comentarios excitados, dedos señalándolo, mujeres que se arrojaban sobre él, hombres que lo miraban de lejos y cientos de vendedores a su alrededor ofreciéndole sus mercancías pasaron totalmente desapercibidas por el shinobi dueño de la mejor visión.

Está de más resaltar que una de las mejores cualidades de este genio de ojos translúcidos, es su concentración. Cuando Neji se concentra, se concentra.

Durante su recorrido por las avenidas de Konoha, Neji iba concentrado. Pensando por qué tenía que ser él quién informará sobre el regreso de cierto traidor.

No encontraba una razón lógica y eso lo molestaba.

Los habitantes de Konoha, continuaban apiñándose alrededor de él. Solo, el Hyuga transitaba solo, sin la compañía de ninguna de las dos bestias verdes ni de la muchacha bonita de los moñitos. Tampoco estaba con su prima, ni portaba su uniforme Anbu.

La duda de los aldeanos aumentaba. Qué hacía Hyuga Neji recorriendo las calles tan tranquilamente?

Qué pensaba Tsunade al encomendarle algo tan incoherente y fuera de lugar? Aún no encontraba la respuesta a esa maldita pregunta que lo había acompañado desde que se reunió con la quinta.

Eso le correspondía a Kakashi.

No a él.

Él no tenía por qué salir de la comodidad de su hogar, interrumpir sus meditaciones, dejar de lado su entrenamiento, perder misiones y reuniones, pero sobre todo desperdiciar su tiempo de esa manera.

A él no le correspondía. Su puesto, ser el capitán de escuadrones Anbu no lo convertía en mensajero. Acostumbrado a dar malas noticias, pero jamás entrenado para servir de paloma mensajera. Estaba molesto. Su rostro reflejaba su molestia, indignación.

Qué tiene en la cabeza esa mujer? Se preguntaba frunciendo el ceño. Qué demonios estaba pensando? Ella era la encargada de comunicar el regreso del traidor, como lo veía él. Sin embargo, la vieja puso de excusa el papeleo y lo mandó a él.

Lo mandó a perder su tiempo.

Pudo haber enviado a Shizune, aunque ella se encontraba en una misión en el Hospital, sin embargo, como le hizo ver el Hyuga a la Hokage, la noticia podía esperar, no era de vital urgencia que la muchacha se enterara en ese momento. Shizune hubiera podido ir a informar cuando terminara su misión.

Lo mandó a caminar por las calles de Konoha.

Por qué no Iruka? Había preguntado el chico. Según la rubia, se encontraba con sus alumnos.

Lo mandó a tener un largo día.

Otro de los senseis, entonces. Pero la mujer se negó.

Lo mandó a tener un cansado día.

Continuaba con su camino, las miradas aún fijas en él, curiosas, expectantes, esperando que el Hyuga se transformara en una nube de humo y cuando se disolviera apareciera un ruidoso Naruto exclamando:

-'Bayo los engañé!! Se trataba de mí, no de Neji!!-.

Lo que nunca ocurrió, puesto que sí se trataba de Neji, quien cumplía una misión.

Una misión que Ino, Kakashi y Naruto se negaron a cumplir.

OoO

Al enterarse de la noticia la rubia de ojos azules estalló en llanto. Sabía que su amiga había cambiado mucho; ya no era aquella niña de frente amplia que se escondía tras ella. Ni siquiera se comparaba con la Sakura de los exámenes chunnin que consiguió destruir su jutsu. Era distinta, más fuerte y más hermosa.

Ella no tendría la fuerza para mirarla a los ojos y decirle que Sasuke había vuelto. Por eso se negaba a aceptar la misión.

Horas antes, cuando Neji se dirigía a la oficina de la Quinta, la encontró llorando sobre el hombro de Chouji.

Por eso, él ahora tendría un largo y cansado día, sin entrenamiento, sin nada productivo.

OoO

La mirada del ninja copia era turbia, seria y preocupada. Anticipaba inconvenientes para la aldea. Sin embargo, lo que más lo preocupaba era el regreso de su discípulo. De aquel niño que se había marchado hace ya tantos años, del cual apenas les llegaban rumores de sus hazañas y poder.

-Sasuke-

A ese joven vengador le había confiado el secreto del Chidori, lo había entrenado para ser el mejor, lo había tratado de guiar, de mostrarle un camino ninja.

Después de todo ese tiempo, Sasuke regresaba. No podría hablar sobre eso con su única discípula. Él no era bueno para esas cosas, no servía para consolar, ni para dar ánimos. No quería ver el rostro de la chica, no quería verla llorar, de nuevo.

Quería estar con él, comprobar si era tan fuerte como había escuchado, ver su madurez, su fuerza. Para lograrlo tenía que estar presente en el juicio. No en la casa de la muchacha.

OoO

Por eso, él ahora tendría un mal gastado día.

OoO

Era el mejor amigo de Sakura, el mejor amigo de Sasuke. El hiperactivo rubio estaba calmado, impactado. Volvía. Después de los seis años, su rival y mejor amigo volvía.

Su compañero de equipo, donde la rivalidad entre ambos los impulsó a ser los mejores, mejor que el otro, a demostrar su poder. Hacía tanto tiempo desde su último reencuentro.

Había entrenado mucho, ya no principalmente para ser hokage, sino para ser un shinobi con la habilidad suficiente para obtener misiones de rango S que involucraran a la Akatsuki, a la aldea del Sonido y al grupo Hebi.

Todo para luchar contra el Uchiha y convencerlo de olvidar a su hermano.

Sakura. Cómo se lo tomaría ella? Quería estar con ella, acompañarla, tenderle una mano. Naruto no quería abandonar a su amiga en ese momento. Se habían prometido hacer regresar a Sasuke, ambos habían entrenado juntos, mejorando sus habilidades con el único objetivo de enfrentar a su antiguo compañero y hacerlo entrar en razón.

Durante esos años, su amistad se había fortalecido, al igual que ellos. Quería estar con ella, ofrecerle su hombro si necesitaba consuelo, darle su mano si necesitaba fuerza. Sin embargo, había algo en él, en su interior que prefería ver al Uchiha, después de todo, era su rival.

Se negó a dar la noticia a Sakura. Él tenía que estar presente cuando Sasuke arribara. Lo sentía por la chica, pero el Uchiha lo necesitaba más que ella.

OoO

Por eso, ahora él tendría que decirle a la pelirrosada sobre el regreso del traidor.

Cualquier otro podría hacerlo.

Cualquiera, pero la Quinta se había esmerado en sacarlo de su casa, de su meditación, para que fuera a hablar con la joven con la que hablaba solamente lo necesario. Sus conversaciones, muchas, tal vez, nunca abarcaron otro tema que no fueran las misiones o el trabajo. No la conocía lo suficiente para comunicarle la noticia.

Lee, hubiera sido un perfecto candidato para hablar con la chica. Inclusive, Tenten o Hinata, lo harían mejor que él. Estaba completamente seguro que Maito Gai, sabría qué decirle.

Cualquier otro podría hacerlo.

Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai. Cualquiera de ellos podría hablar con ella. Pero Tsunade insistió en que fuera él.

Anko o Kurenai, las mujeres se entienden entre ellas. Por qué no fue ninguna de ellas? Tsunade quería que fuera él.

Hasta la embajadora de la Arena o el maquillado Kankuro, que se habían presentado debido a la urgencia de la situación, tendrían más facilidad de palabra que él.

Tsunade necesitaba que fuera él.

Muchos se negaron a cumplir la misión.

OoO

Ino, su mejor amiga.

Kakashi, su sensei.

Naruto, su mejor amigo.

OoO

Maldito destino, siempre molestando y enredándolo. Negar una misión, era algo inconcebible en su vida. Así como había aceptado las normas de su familia, su sello, su poder, su debilidad, había aceptado la ridícula misión.

Se acercaba cada vez más a la casa de la pelirrosada. Los ojos de muchos curiosos continuaban clavados en él. Se dirigía hacia las residencias.

A quién podría visitar el tercero en sucesión al liderazgo del clan más fuerte de la aldea?

-El Uchiha ha regresado-pensó antes de tocar la puerta de la casa de cierta mujer de ojos verdes-Sin cumplir su venganza-.

Las murmuraciones de los vagos que lo habían seguido rompieron el silencio. Neji Hyuga tocaba a la puerta de Sakura Haruno.

Muchos sonrieron, lo veían venir, tarde o temprano, sabían que la mejor ninja médico tendría que estar con el mejor shinobi.

-Por qué no se pudo enterar cuándo toda la aldea conociera la noticia?-se preguntó cansino Neji.

-Hola!?-lo saludó una desconcertada Sakura al abrir la puerta.

Neji estaba tocando a su puerta. Qué había sucedido? Todo parecía normal, no había fuego ni explosiones, sólo unos curiosos que se preguntaban lo mismo que ella.

Qué hacía Neji fuera de su casa?

-Buenos días-saludó él.

-Neji…-murmuró ella, y no pudo evitar que sus pálidas mejillas se colorearan de un tenue rosa.

-Haruno-llamó su atención él-Podemos hablar?-.

-_Hablar?-_pensó preocupada-_Por qué Neji querría hablar conmigo en mi casa?_

Asintió y le dio paso para que entrara a la casa.

Notó como varios de los curiosos vecinos exclamaban. Los miró molesta, pero, al parecer, Neji no había notado nada.

-Pasa-le dijo mientras le sonreía alegremente-Quieres algo de tomar?-.

-No, será rápido-la detuvo el Hyuga negándose a pasar del pasillo.

Sakura lo miró fijo, su rostro estoico no le decía nada, sus ojos inexpresivos, la postura de su cuerpo, nada la hacía imaginar siquiera lo que vendría.

-Seguro?-preguntó la chica sonriendo.

La nariz del chico se arrugó en signo de molestia. Por supuesto que estaba seguro. Él no actuaba con inseguridad, jamás.

La chica lo miró sorprendida, antes de reír abiertamente.

-No quería ofenderte-murmuró entre risas.

El Hyuga la miró reírse, corrección, burlarse de él. Notó como el brillo de sus ojos aumentaba, lo veía detalladamente, sin miedo de reírse en su cara. Al parecer la chica sí tenía bastante confianza depositada en él.

Su sonrisa era sincera, su mirada era cálida. Por qué la chica lo veía de esa manera tan agobiante y… molesta?

-Haruno-volvió a decir él, tratando de que la chica se callara.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, Neji-exclamó ella, aún riéndose.

-Tsunade me ha enviado-le dijo.

Sakura lo miró sin comprender.

-Se trata de una misión?-preguntó dejando atrás sus risas.

-No, una noticia-.

-Traes noticias para mí?-preguntó ella sin poder evitar que su voz sonara divertida. Neji pudo notar una mezcla de confusión y euforia en sus palabras.

La sonrisa de la chica se acrecentó.

Por qué sonreía?

Sasuke había vuelto, el traidor del que estaba enamorada había regresado y ella tranquila como siempre. Por supuesto que ella no sabía sobre la noticia, y si por alguna razón lo supiera, Neji se convertiría en otro traidor al acabar con la vida de la Hokage, por hacerlo perder su tiempo innecesariamente.

-Por qué vienes tú?-preguntó ella sin darle tiempo a contarle.

-Tsunade me ha enviado-respondió él.

-Lo sé-sonrió ella-Eres su nuevo mensajero?-Al ver la cara del chico se volvió a reír.

-No me hagas perder mi tiempo-repuso él serio.

-Sabes que cuando te molestas arrugas la nariz-susurró ella, mirándolo tímidamente.

Neji no supo qué responder. En realidad no sabía qué hacía en la casa de Sakura. Nunca nadie le había dicho que arrugaba la nariz cuando se molestaba, nunca nadie le había dicho algo tan personal sin resultar herido, nunca nadie se había atrevido a hablar con él de esa manera tan natural. Un extraño sentimiento lo estremeció.

La miró de nuevo, examinándola. Una hermosa sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Una sonrisa sincera que no pudo dejar de mirar. No comprendía a la chica.

-Tengo algo en la cara? Por qué me miras tanto?-espetó ella sonriente.

-Lo mismo puedo preguntarte-.

-Hazlo-lo retó ella.

Esta vez, Neji no arrugó su frente, al contrario sonrió. Le devolvió el reto con una sonrisa que muy pocas personas habían visto.

La sonrisa de la pelirrosada aumentó. Había logrado el chico sonriera. Y se propuso a volver a hacerlo.

-Quiero saber qué haces en mi casa?-preguntó ella.

-Tsunade quería que te diera una noticia muy importante-.

-Oh, qué querrá? Si tiene que ver con alcohol puedes decirle que Shizune lo escondió?-lo interrumpió ella-También dile que no he terminado su bebida para la resaca, estará lista pronto, mañana seguramente-.

-No tiene que ver con alcohol-repuso él algo cansado. No era un mensajero. Era un shinobi, uno de los mejores de la aldea. Se juró a sí mismo no volver a aceptar misiones que incluyeran mensajes a mujeres que no cerraban la boca.

-Ah no?, pues el papeleo lo tendré listo para pasado mañana-.

-No es eso-.

-Gaara mandó el comunicado ayer…-.

-Déjame hablar-la detuvo él. No quería desperdiciar más su día.

Sakura sonrió apenada y asintió.

-Bien, ayer Sas…-.

-Ping!!-un extraño sonido proveniente de la cocina interrumpió al Hyuga, que arrugó su nariz.

-Es la comida!!-exclamó la muchacha y echó a correr hacia la cocina, dejando al Hyuga con las palabras en la boca y solo en el pasillo.

Neji frunció el ceño.

Ese verdaderamente no sería su mejor día.

-Por cierto, lo volviste a hacer!-exclamó la chica desde su cocina-Volviste a arrugar tu nariz!-.

Escuchó a la chica reírse y no pudo evitar volver a hacer la mueca que según la chica hacía.

Esperó a que la pelirrosada saliera, pasaron unos segundos y nada. Neji era paciente, pero no le agradaba la idea de estar más tiempo en la casa de ella; así que rápidamente se impacientó.

Se acercó a la cocina, donde un delicioso aroma de comida tradicional inundó sus pulmones. Realmente Sakura cocinaba muy bien.

-Neji, te gustaría quedarte a almorzar?-preguntó ella, sonriéndole, mientras sacaba unos platos-No soy muy buena cocinando, así que he decidido probar la comida precocinada-le explicó ella-Podrías darme tu opinión?-.

Neji miró a las latas y paquetes de comida. En realidad lo único que la pelirrosada había hecho era marcar los números en el microondas. No era muy buena cocinera, pero si había combinada bien los alimentos.

-No-se negó, a lo que la chica lo miró decepcionada-Sólo quiero decirte…-.

-Siento mucho que hayas perdido tu mañana y no puedas disfrutar de un delicioso almuerzo-lo interrumpió ella sonriendo, con la fe de convencerlo a quedarse a almorzar con ella.

El Hyuga parpadeó. Nunca nadie lo había interrumpido tantas veces, nunca nadie había colmado su paciencia sin resultar herido, nunca nadie lo había mirado de esa manera tan alegre y confiada. Qué demonios estaba pasando con él? Por qué las palabras de la Kunosihi lo dejaban sin habla?

-No estoy para estos juegos, Haruno-

-No son juegos, sólo quería recompensarte-le respondió ella algo ofendida-Sé que no te agrada estar aquí, pero si Tsunade te ha enviado quiere decir que es importante…-.

-Lo es-la interrumpió él. Ella lo miró expectante.

-Se trata de Sasuke-perfecto, ningún microondas, u otro electrodoméstico lo interrumpió.

Miró a la chica. No se suponía que él era el de rostro estoico y mirada impasible? Entonces por qué el semblante de la chica no había cambiado mucho, sólo había adoptado un ligero tono de seriedad, el cual siempre que se le requería para una misión, adquiría.

-Ha vuelto-

Ningún microondas, ni llantos, ni gritos, ni siquiera un suspiro.

El silencio de la chica, que tenía los ojos clavados en él, lo invitó a continuar:

-El Uchiha llegará pasado mañana escoltado por un grupo de Anbus para un juicio, presidido por la misma Hokage, que definirá su futuro-.

Después de esos largos 6 años.

-Oh… y eso no podía esperar?-preguntó la pelirrosada algo desconcertada.

Neji no notó ningún cambio en la voz de ella, le hablaba con normalidad, aunque tal vez había un poco de molestia en su tono.

Lo mismo se preguntaba él. En fin, la Hokage lo había enviado y quién quería desobedecer a la vieja.

-Quién más lo sabe?-preguntó ella.

-El consejo, clanes y señores feudales-respondió él.

-De mis amigos?-inquirió ella curiosa.

-Kakashi, Naruto e Ino-.

-Ninguno de ellos pudo venir…-susurró la chica para sí misma-Demonios-.

Neji la observaba en silencio, esa no era la reacción que esperaba departe de ella.

-Lo siento mucho, Neji-le dijo-Siento que te hayas molestado por esto-.

Se estaba disculpando. Realmente no esperaba una disculpa que viniera de ella. Él era el que tenía que hacerlo por llevarle esa noticia.

oOo

No podía creerlo, estaba impactada, se sentía traicionada.

Después de esos 6 años, aún la consideraban débil. No importaba la habilidad médica que había ganado, ni su poder, ni su perfecto control de chakra. Nada de eso importaba, ni que fuera la discípula de la Hokage, ni que sus fuerzas se comparan con las de ésta, ni su excelente rendimiento en todo tipo de misiones. Nada, para los ojos de muchos ella seguía siendo la parte débil del equipo siete, la que siempre necesitaba protección, la que no podía valerse por sí misma, la que necesitaba un trato especial.

oOo

Qué sucedía con esa chica? Era enfado lo que la pelirrosada irradiaba. Sus pequeñas manos se apretaron fuertemente. La observó. Estaba molesta y cuando se molestaba arrugaba la frente y tensaba la mandíbula.

oOo

Su maestro, su maestra, sus amigos. Las personas a las que más quería, aún la veían como una inútil enamorada de doce años, débil, incapaz de salir adelante.

Había cambiado, había madurado. Sasuke se había ido, a pesar de sus esfuerzos y de los de sus amigos, se había ido. Lo había comprendido. Sasuke estaba fuera.

Durante ese tiempo, acaso no había demostraba ser una mejor Kunoishi, una excelente ninja médico? No habían visto su cambio? Por qué la seguían tratando así? No merecía un poco más de respeto? No se lo había ganado? Todos sus arduos entrenamientos, su poder, su conocimiento, no la convertían en una mujer fuerte que ya había superado su amor por el Uchiha, un amor pasajero, que se convirtió en obsesión y que la hizo humillarse ante el chico?

Todo lo que había ocurrido hace ya más de 6 años, lo guardaba en su corazón, en su mente, como aquella lección dura de aprender que le demostró su camino ninja: ser fuerte para no volver a ser subestimada.

Estaba molesta. Nadie vio su cambio, nadie notó que ya Sasuke no era la luz de su vida. Eso había quedado atrás.

oOo

Débiles susurros de molestia salían de la boca de la chica, Neji la observaba atento. El cuerpo de la muchacha se empezó a tensar. Ahí estaba la reacción que esperaba de ella. Los ojos verdes aún clavados en él se tornaron oscuros y ligeras lágrimas recorrieron sus pálidas mejillas, la chica apartó sus húmedos ojos de los suyos para clavarlos en el suelo.

oOo

No lo podía evitar, la ira la dominaba. No podía hacer nada para evitarlo y eso la enfurecía más. Por eso lloraba, su impotencia se veía reflejada en cada una de sus lágrimas.

oOo

Una vez más notó que no era la reacción que esperaba. No se trataban de lágrimas de alegría, de emoción, ni de nostalgia. Eran lágrimas salidas de lo más profundo de su corazón, sus verdaderas emociones salían a flote con ellas. Lágrimas de rabia, que él conocía. Esas lágrimas que no se pueden controlar, que explotan y fluyen queriendo ahogarte, saladas y pesadas, cargadas de desesperación y cobardía, muestras de incompetencia, de inutilidad, que recorren el rostro marcándolo y produciéndole dolor, un dolor que no se cura, que quema y arrastra a la ira y al rencor.

Eran lágrimas de frustración, que aparecen cuando las cosas se escapan de tus manos, cuando a pesar de las injusticias y los males, no se puede hacer nada, de cuando quieres solucionar algo, pero nadie está ahí, ni siquiera tú mismo.

Lágrimas de miedo. Porque nada de lo que has hecho hasta el momento funciona, porque sabes que nada de lo que hagas funcionará.

Y no sabes cómo reaccionar.

oOo

Lloraba, las lágrimas la escocían cruelmente, quemándola.

oOo

La chica temblaba, lloraba y apretaba fuertemente sus puños. Ahora sus murmullos eran más audibles, los entendía con claridad.

-Maldición, no quiero seguir siendo una inútil-.

-No se necesita un trato especial, soy como los demás… no necesito que envíen a alguien para avisarme sobre esto-

-No huiré con él, no haré nada con él-.

-Por qué?-los ojos de la chica buscaron a los opalinos del Hyuga.

Buscaba una respuesta en aquel chico que había tenido la desdicha de ser el mensajero.

Una respuesta que el chico no tenía.

-He cambiado-murmuró ella, Neji pudo notar cómo la chica dudaba, pues rápidamente agregó-Verdad? Sí he cambiado, verdad?-.

-No salí corriendo tras él, no estoy esperando que él me ame, soy buena en lo que hago-decía, aunque sus frases llegaban a parecerse a preguntas.

El llanto atacó más fuerte impidiéndole que hablara. Las lágrimas la ahogaban.

Sus ojos angustiados lo continuaban mirando esperando que él le diera la solución.

-Por qué? Se supone que deben creer en mí-repetía dolida.

Las lágrimas no cesaron. De pie, ambos, en la cocina de la pelirrosada, a una distancia que se acortó cuando Sakura dio un paso hacia él buscando su consuelo. Un consuelo que el chico le negó. No era un pañuelo de lágrimas.

El sollozo de la chica aumentó. No valía nada. Seguía siendo la misma niña de hace 6 años.

oOo

Un dejo de preocupación se acomodó en sus ojos. Sakura estaba mal, lamentaba haberle tenido que negar su hombro, pero debía hacerlo.

oOo

Sin embargo, rápidamente la chica entró en razón. Sus lamentos se fueron silenciando, hasta acabar por completo. Neji le había enseñado fortaleza. El supuesto acto de indiferencia era su respuesta.

Lo había hecho por su bien. El Hyuga la comprendía, se estaba preocupando por ella y la cuidaba. Negándole su apoyo le había demostrado que a veces es necesario tragarse el llanto y enfrentar a la vida con todas las de ganar.

Negándole un simple abrazo, que Ino le habría dado desde el principio, que Naruto y Kakashi le habrían ofrecido, Neji le demostró que debía ser fuerte y levantar su rostro para poder enseñarle a todas las personas que la consideraban débil, que no lo era.

Podría afrontar la ida y la llegada de Sasuke cuantas veces fuera, porque lo había superado. Era su compañero de equipo, pero no pasaría a ser algo más.

Neji con su aspecto frío y sin siquiera tocarla la había puesto de nuevo en pie.

-Se trataba de eso…-murmuró ella, miró al Hyuga de nuevo directo a los ojos-Quieres almorzar?-.

El Hyuga frunció el ceño.

La pelirrosada era fuerte, no era la patética enamorada detrás del Uchiha.

Tal vez su día no había estado tan mal.

El largo y tedioso camino había valido para algo.

Ser paloma mensajera le había abierto sus ojos.

Había mucho por descubrir.

Después de todo, quién entiende las razones del corazón.

Sonrió, y la tímida sonrisa que la chica le devolvió le encantó.

* * *

Listo!!

Qué les pareció??

Notas de la Autora: Neji es bastante orgulloso y le indigna bastante servir de mensajero, el sueño de Naruto sigue siendo ser Hokage, pero primero quiere traer de vuelta a Sasuke y Kakashi se comporta como un malp... pero hay que reconocerlo, sólo le presta atención a Sasuke...

Bueno, gracias por leer!!!

Posdata: Si alguien sabe me podría decir: cómo se escribe pelirrosada o pelirosada??, no le parece que los ojos de Neji son más bien púrpuras??

Bye!! Gracias por leer!!


End file.
